


the world was built for two

by afluffykiwi



Series: the bitter birdflash chronicles [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, So it's p short!!, early timeskip era, hella fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afluffykiwi/pseuds/afluffykiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>once upon a time, it was summer and two boys were in love.<br/>(things weren't always so bitter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world was built for two

Wally sighed, head tipping back to let sunlight hit his freckled face directly. It was warm and comforting, like the weight of the body that lay beside him. A certain Dick Grayson, tanned skin gleaming in the summer sun. His skin had already dried from their stint in the Manor's pool, and after laying on the patio in the sun for awhile, they air dried. Wally hummed a little when he felt small fingers brush against his own; working their way into the spaces between them until Dick was holding his hand.

Wally's breath caught in his throat before it loosened and he beamed.

"Wally."

"Yes?" 

Green eyes cracked open, head lolling to the side to get a look at the bird.  Dick was already looking at him, blue eyes exposed and flicking over his face. If Wally didn't know any better, he was mapping out Wally's face so he could remember all the details- something he himself had done countless times. A wry grin tugged at his lips, lopsided and hopefully charming. It was always charming in movies.

It must've been, since Dick wriggled closer at the sight of it. He was close enough for their breaths to mingle now and Wally went cross-eyed trying to keep looking at his face. He closed his eyes when it got too uncomfortable and startled when lips brushed against his own. He didn't flinch away- just stayed still as he tried to process what was happening. As he did, Dick broke the kiss.

"Date me, West."

Huh.

Wally snorted, shifting onto his side before throwing an arm over Dick's waist.

"So demanding. You call this wooing?"

"Do you want flowers or something?"

"Try another kiss."

And he did. 


End file.
